Doctor Who 50 Years: The Companions
In 2013 Doctor Who 50 Years: The Companions was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb THE ESSENTIAL GUIDE TO THE DOCTOR'S GREATEST FRIENDS AND ALLIES Contents *The 1960s - An introduction to the companions from Doctor Who's black and white decade. *Jacqueline Hill - A profile of the actress who played schoolteacher Barbara Wright. *Peter Purves - The actor and presenter looks back on his adventures as space pilot Steven Taylor. *Michael Craze - Remembering the actor who played Ben Jackson in Seasons Three and Four. *Frazer Hines - An interview with the actor who played the longest-serving companion, Jamie McCrimmon. *Wendy Padbury - Futuristic fashion with the actress who played Zoe Heriot alongside the Second Doctor. *Friends and Allies: The 1960s - Anne Chaplet, Samantha Briggs and other would-be companions from the early years. *The 1970s - The decade that fashion forgot came up with quite a few companions to remember. *Katy Manning - UNIT's most glamorous agent recalls defending the Earth alongside the Third Doctor, Jon Pertwee. *Elisabeth Sladen - A previously unpublished interview with the Sarah Jane Smith actress, conducted in 2006. *Ian Marter - The actor who played Harry Sullivan was also one of the leading Doctor Who authors. *Louise Jameson - The actress discusses bringing Leela back to life after an absence of more than 30 years. *John Leeson - The voice of K9 on the perks and pitfalls of playing the Doctor's mobile computer. *Friends and Allies: The 1970s - A round-up of the Doctor's associates from Seasons Seven to Seventeen. *The 1980s - A look at how the companions from this difficult decade reflected contemporary hopes and fears. *Janet Fielding - The 'mouth on legs' is finally happy to embrace the past. *Bonnie Langford - How the actress who played Mel enlivened a programme that was fighting to survive. *Sophie Aldred - An interview with the actress whose character dominated the programme in the late 1980s. *Friends and Allies: The 1980s - The almost assistants we remember most fondly from Seasons Eighteen to Twenty-six. *Comic Strips and Beyond - A look at the companions who made the transition from comic strips to other media. *The 2000s - The return of Doctor Who in 2005 brought an unprecedented emphasis to the role of the companion. *Camille Coduri - From mobile hairdresser to time and space traveller - the actress who played Rose's mother, Jackie. *Catherine Tate - An interview with the actress who brought something unique to the series with her portrayal of Donna. *Steven Moffat - Doctor Who's head writer and showrunner considers companions past and present. *Friends and Allies: The 2000s - Nowadays anything goes, from a humanoid tree to the Princess of Pop. *The TARDIS - A look at the mysteries of the Doctor's remarkable machine - the most loyal companion of all? Notes and other images *Three issues of Doctor Who 50 Years were published in 2013 to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who. Following the anniversary year, the series continued as The Essential Doctor Who. *Panini Bookazine #2 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2013 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines